Insane Dares
by chibibaka1
Summary: Come and enjoy as we torture the Yugioh gang with some insane dares! R/R.
1. ch1

Me: I own Yugioh, I don't own myself.  
  
Bakura: baka, you got it backwards  
  
Me: woops, (scratches her head) he he sorry! I don't own Yugioh, but I do own my little Yugi icon. Wee! how kawaii!  
  
Bakrua: ure weird.  
  
Me: why thank you! Now it's time to torture you! Yay!  
  
Bakrura: please someone save me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome to the dare show. Do you love to torture someone on Yugioh. Do you want to see Kaiba in a dress? Well it will all happen right here. All you got to do is send in a dare to someone on Yugioh in your review, and I'll pick a few to ask them. Here's a little story to get you started. enjoy! ~*~  
  
Chibibaka: Alright. I pick. you. Bakura. (grins evily)  
  
Bakura: oh great, now she's going to make me do something embarrassing.  
  
Chibibaka: Yuppers, that's right. I dare you to put on this fairy costume, and sing I'm I little teapot.  
  
Bakura: And if I refuse.?  
  
Chibibaka: Then I'll show everyone this picture of you hugging your teddy bear Mr. Snuggles while you were sleeping. Aww, you look so kawaii. (laughs evily)  
  
Bakura: Fine! (Puts on the pink sparkly fairy costume) I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up, here me shout. tip me over and pour me out! (singing very off key)  
  
Chibibaka: (sarcastic) you have a lovely voice! (lauging)  
  
Yami: (takes out a camera) Say cheese!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: (starts laughing)  
  
Bakura: I'll get you for this Pharaoh, you too chibibaka. Please, don't give her anymore ideas! She's insane!  
  
Chibibaka: (laughing insanely) ha ha ha  
  
That's all for now, remember to send in your dares. byeee 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the song it's Getting Hot In Here, or Zelda  
  
Me: Wow, 4 reviews! Thanx!  
  
Bakura: You mean thanks to me you got reviews.  
  
Me: Yup, I was right, everybody likes to see you get tortured. And there's more on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello and welcome back to Yugioh Dares. I've got 4 special guests today. And they are: Malik's gurl, Sia, Evil Person, and Neko Moon Goddess. Come on up everyone.  
  
First off we'll start with Malik's gurl. Alright, say your dare.  
  
Malik's gurl: I dare Malik to wear really tight leather pants, and sing it's getting hot in here!  
  
Bakura: Ha, can't wait to see that!  
  
Chibibaka: Yeah, me too! (laughing)  
  
While Malik gets dresses, let's have Neko Moon Goddess come up!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Alright, I dare Kaiba to kiss.. Yami!  
  
Yami: What! No way is he's kissing me!  
  
Bakura: Ha ha, the Pharaoh has to let that baka kiss him. That's worse than my dare. Ha ha!  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to?  
  
Chibibaka: I knew you would say that, so if you don't , I'll show everybody these pictures of you playing w/ Barbie dolls in your room, instead of running your company. (A/N I don't own those either)  
  
Kaiba: Who told you about my loves for Barbies. Mokuba.Get in Here!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry Seto, but she promised me sugar if I took those pictures. Mmm I love sugar. (goes off on a sugar high)  
  
Chibibaka: Ok Kaiba go kiss Yami!  
  
Kaiba walks up to Yami and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Yami: (wiping his mouth) Why did he do that, I'm the Pharaoh, it's not fair. Yugi: (laughing) sorry Yami, but it was funny to see him kiss you!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up Yugi, I didn't ask you.  
  
Yugi: (Laughing)  
  
Chibibaka: Yay! Looks like Malik's back. (hit's play on her boom boom)  
  
Malik comes out wearing tight black leather pants.  
  
(Malik fan girls come and attack him)  
  
Bakura: Smile! (takes picture)  
  
Malik's gurl: Come on Malik, I came here to here you sing so sing!  
  
Malik: Fine! "It's getting hot in here. so take of all your clothes.. I am getting so hot that I wanna take my clothes off!" (embarrassed) There happy Malik's gurl.  
  
Malik's gurl: Yup! Very happy!  
  
Chibibaka: Next up we have Sia, with a very funny dare. And guess who it's for.. Malik!  
  
Malik: What!  
  
Sia: I dare you to dress up as a Leprechaun and let all of us chase you for your pot of gold.  
  
Yugi: Sounds like fun!  
  
Tea: Yeah!  
  
Chibibaka: Alright, go get into the Leprechaun outfit I have stored in my closet!  
  
Malik: Comes out looking like a Leprechaun.  
  
Sia: Now say what I told you to say!  
  
Malik: You'll never catch me pot of gold.( in an Irish accent)  
  
Neko Moon Godess: Run, we got to get his pot of gold!  
  
All: Running around like crazy trying to catch Malik.  
  
Malik: Help!  
  
Malik Fangirls: Malik! We love you! Chibibaka: Now we have another dare from Neko Moon Goddess. Come on down!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: I dare Ryou to do a (takes a breath) Triple cartwheel, double backflip, twisting handflip, and double loop.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I would like to see that too.  
  
Ryou: um. ok. (does one perfectly)  
  
Everyone is shocked.  
  
Ryou: What!  
  
Chibibaka: Now we have a dare from Evil Person. Come on down!  
  
Evil Person: I dare Tristin to kiss Joey!  
  
Joey: That is not happening!  
  
Tristin: Yeah, no way!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, then, guess I'll have to show everyone this picture of you playing pretty pretty princess at home. (A/N don't own that either)  
  
Tristin: Fine! (gives Joey a kiss on the lips)  
  
Both: Wipes their mouths.  
  
Evil person: (laughing hysterically)  
  
Chibibaka: And finally, we have another dare from Neko Moon Goddess.  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: I dare Malik to dress up as Zelda!  
  
Malik: oooo, I love Zelda, can I wear the costume I wore for Halloween?  
  
Everyone: (eyes him strangely.)  
  
Malik: what!  
  
Malik: (walks around wearing a Zelda costume)  
  
Chibibaka: Well that's all the time for today. And special thanks to my special guests. Hope you enjoyed being on the show. Remember 2 review and enjoy the torture.  
  
Byeeee 


	3. ch3

Me: Yes! I do, I do own Yugioh! Ha ha (laughing) in win, I win!  
  
Bakura: Baka, you were only dreaming.  
  
Me: *sigh* I wish I owned Yugioh, but sadly I don't.  
  
Bakura: You mean gladly you don't. Imagine all the torture you and those baka reviewers you would cause. Sheesh!  
  
Me: Don't call the reviewers bakas, and guess what? (evil grin) They got some "fun" in stored for you and the rest of the gang. (laughing mechanically) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibibaka: Welcome back to Yugioh dares. Thanks a bunch for all the reviewes. (huggles all her reviewers) Anywayz, today we have four new guests. And they are: Trinity Connor, DemonSurfer, alanna, and charm of the ocean. Welcome to the show! First up we have Trinnity Connor. Come on up!  
  
Trinity Connor: Hi everyone! I have a dare for Bakura!  
  
Bakura: great, another psycho.  
  
Trinnity Connor: Ok, I dare you to make out with Ryou in the nearest closest dressed as.. Pikachu.  
  
Yami: ha ha (evil laughter)  
  
Bakura and Ryou: What!  
  
Chibibaka: And if you don't, I'll hit you with this mallet of punishment that I got from charm of the ocean. (thanx a bunch)  
  
Bakura and Ryou: noooo, not the mallet. Please we'll do it, ok.  
  
Trinnity Connor and Chibibaka: Good.  
  
Tea: There's a closet over there guys.  
  
Bakura: (sarcastic) thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Bakura is dressed as the yellow friendly Pikachu. (aww kawaii)  
  
Bakura: Let's get this over with hikari.  
  
Ryou: Do you think we can fake it. (whispers to his yami)  
  
Trinnity Connor: And you can't fake it, because I put cameras in the closet.  
  
Bakura and Ryou go in the closet and make out for 1 minute. (sorry not gonna describe it, I'm not a real yaoi writer)  
  
Kaiba: ha ha, that was so funny.  
  
Yami: yeah!  
  
Everyone else is laughing.  
  
Chibibaka: Thanks for coming Trinity Connor!  
  
Trinnity Connor: Bye!  
  
Chibibaka: That was entertaining! Next up we have Demonsurfer. And guess what, she brought sugar. Yep, me 'n Mokuba get pixi stix. Yay!  
  
Mokuba: Mmmmm, yay! Sugar, thanks!  
  
Kaiba: uh uh, you know what happens when Mokuba and Chibibaka get on a sugar high. Watch out!  
  
Chibibaka and Mokuba: running around in circles chasing each other with sugar.  
  
Demonsurfer: I'm glad you like the sugar. My dare is for Yami. I dare him to dress as the Pillsbury dough boy and let us poke his belly. ( I don't own the Pillsbury dough boy)  
  
YAmi: What! No way!  
  
Yugi: Come on Yami. It'll be fun!  
  
Yami: no aibou, I don't think it will be fun. (looks at Chibibaka's mallet) Fine! For you aibou, because I know you love those cookies.  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
Yami: Comes out dressed as the Pillsbury dough boy.  
  
Bakura: ha ha, let's poke the Pharaoh's belly!  
  
Chibibaka and DemonSurfer: Yay!  
  
Everybody is running around chasing Yami aka the Pillsbury dough boy.  
  
Chibibaka: That was fun! Thanks for coming on the show DemonSurfer. And thanks for your dare!  
  
DemonSurfer: bye!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, next up we have alanna. Come on up!  
  
Alanna: hi everyone. I have a dare for Joey!  
  
Joey: Me, why me!  
  
Alanna: my dare is for you to duel someone dressed in a hula skirt!  
  
Kaiba: ha ha! The mut's got to wear a hula skirt.  
  
Chibibaka: how 'bout he duels Kaiba.  
  
Alanna: ok, duel kaiba!  
  
Joey: ok! cool! ( does it a little too willingly)  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Joey is wearing a green Hawaiian hula skirt. He also (his decision) put on a pink and whit flower shirt.  
  
Kaiba and Joey duel  
  
Chibibaka: That was so funny! Thanks for coming on the show.  
  
Alanna: Your welcome, bye!  
  
Chibibaka: Joey why are you still wearing the hula skirt?  
  
Joey: it's cool!  
  
Chibibaka: *sweatdrops* Anyways, are last guest for today is charm of the ocean. Hi, thanks for giving me the trusty mallet!  
  
Charm of the ocean: oh, your welcome! Glad it came in handy.  
  
Chibibaka: yuppers, it sure did! What's your dare?  
  
Charm of the ocean: My dare is for Yami!  
  
Yami: What! Me again! Chibibaka: Wow, you're pretty popular Yami.  
  
Charm of the ocean: I dare you to get rid of your leather clothes for the rest of the day!  
  
Yami: nooo! Not my precious leather!  
  
Chibibaka: oh come on Yami! Don't make me use the mallet!  
  
Bakura: are you scared Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: (glares at Bakrura) no! Fine! What should I wear instead?  
  
Joey: I could get you another hula skirt.  
  
Yami: fine!  
  
Yami (puts on hula skirt)  
  
Joey: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Yami: I accept!  
  
Joey and Yami: Duel!  
  
Charm of the ocean: look! Its dueling hula guys!  
  
Chibibaka: (laughing hysterically) That's all the time we have for today. Remember to send in your dares.  
  
byeee 


	4. ch4

Bakura: Chibibaka owns Yugioh. Sue her, sue her!  
  
Me: No I don't! And if they do, I'll stick you in a room with Tea for 2 hrs. listening to one of her friendship speeches. (laughing mechanically) ha ha!  
  
Bakura: NO, not one of those speeches. Please, I'll do anything!  
  
Me: Well, while I think of something for you to do, let's start the story.  
  
Bakura: O great, more torture!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibibaka: Hello and welcome back to Yugioh tortures. Today we have some more guests. And they are: Darking, Koryu, golbatgirl, Aeolus, and Melody. Our first guest today is golbatgirl. Come on up.  
  
Gbg: Hi everyone. I have a dare for Yami.  
  
Yami: Me again. (starts crying)  
  
Gbg: I dare you to dress in a frilly baby light blue dress and sing the Barney song. Then dance like a ballerina for 2 hrs. (A/N I don't own Barney)  
  
Yami: Nooooo!  
  
Bakura: ha ha, can't wait to see this.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys, look what I brought today. A video camera.  
  
Bakura: Give me that!  
  
Yami: (comes out dressed in the dress)  
  
Bakura: This is too good! (starts taping Yami) Come on Pharaoh, sing your song!  
  
Yami: I'll get you for this tomb robber!  
  
Gbg: Come on Yami, sing the song. I know you know the words.  
  
Yami: Fine! I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say I love you too! There happy?  
  
Gbg: Yes, very!  
  
Chibibaka: Are you getting this Bakura? Bakura: Yup! Don't forget Pharaoh, you still have to dance like a ballerina.  
  
Tea: Look what I found. It's a tiara.  
  
Yami: Thanks Tea. (sarcastic)  
  
Yugi: Put it on aibou!  
  
Yami: But, Yugi, that's embarrassing.  
  
Yugi: Pweese! (puppy dog eyes)  
  
Yami: (mumbles curses under his breath) Fine aibou, for you.  
  
Ryou: Smile! (takes a picture) This is going all over the internet!  
  
Bakura: You learn well hikari!  
  
Ryou: Thanks (laughs evilly)  
  
*2 hrs later*  
  
Yami: (Still dancing) There, I danced, happy?  
  
Gbg: yes!  
  
Chibibaka: That was great. Thanks for the sugar!  
  
Mokuba: Mmm sugar!  
  
Gbg: Bye!  
  
Chibibaka: bye! Next up we have Aeolus! Come on up!  
  
Aeolus: Hi everyone. I have a dare for Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami. I dare you to do an impression of N*Sync singing the Gundam Wing version of Bye Bye Bye. (A/N I don't own N'sync or the Gundam Wing version of Bye Bye Bye)  
  
Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami: What!  
  
Joey: How come I can't do that?  
  
Everybody: (looks at Joey and sweat drops)  
  
Chibibaka: You heard Aelous!  
  
Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami: Fine!  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Malik Ryou, Bakura, and Yami: Come out dressed like N'sync.  
  
Yugi: ha ha, you guys look funny!  
  
Tea: Look, I got a video camera.  
  
M, R, B, and Y: Great! (sarcastic)  
  
Aeolus: Ready, start!  
  
M,R,B, and Y: I'm doing it tonight, my mechas gonna start a fight. Deathscythe soaring high in flight, hey baby c'mon. I have bombed you endlessly, will you ozzies ever see? So now it's time to bomb your base to the ground. I know that you can't take much more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see them hit the floor, baby die, die, die!!  
  
Chibibaka: Yay! Thanks for coming Aeolus! Bye!  
  
Aeolus: Bye!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok. Our next guest is Darking. Come on up!  
  
Darking: Hi! I have a dare for Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: (Eating his sugar) Yay, my turn!  
  
Darking: I dare you to spend the weekend at Pegasus' house.  
  
Mokuba: No! Not that freaky guy! He scares me!  
  
Kaiba: Come on Mokuba, you have to.  
  
Chibibaka: Don't worry Mokuba. I won't let you go alone. I'll come with you.  
  
Darking: Me too!  
  
Mokuba: yay! Party at the freaky guy's house!  
  
Mokuba, Chibibaka, and Darking go up the Pegasus' house and ring the doorbell.  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Pegasus: Answers the door wearing a bunny suit. Mokuba: starts laughing. Hi, my friends and I are here to stay the weekend at your house.  
  
Chbibibaka: Yup we're gonna have a party.  
  
Darking: And we brought food!  
  
M, C, and D : (run into Pegasus' house screaming)  
  
Mokuba: What are we doing?  
  
Pegasus: Well I was watching cartoons and drinking my fruit juice.  
  
Chibibaka: Are you sure it was fruit juice?  
  
Pegasus: (whistles and pretends to look around)  
  
Mokuba: (gets on a sugar high and starts chasing Pegsus around his house)  
  
*one weekend passes*  
  
Yugi: So how was Pegasus' house?  
  
Darking: Well, Mokuba got on a sugar high and ran around the house all weekend screaming and chasing Peagsus.  
  
Kaiba: baka reviewers keep giving him sugar. You know how he gets when he has too much sugar.  
  
Mokuba: Me like sugar, me like sugar.  
  
Chibibaka: Well, Thanks for coming Darking. Bye!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, I liked your dare. Bye.  
  
Darking: Bye!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, next up we have Koryu. Come on up!  
  
Koryu: Hi! I have another dare for Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Yay!  
  
Koryu: I dare you to spend 2 hrs. in a closet with Tea listening to one of her friendship speeches.  
  
Mokuba: (his sugar high wears off) What! Nooooo. That's torture!  
  
Tea: Ooo, sounds like fun!  
  
Kaiba: Well, now we know what to do when Mokuba gets on sugar highs.  
  
Chibibaka: Sorry Mokuba, but you gotta do it!  
  
Mokuba: Fine.(walks to the closet with Tea.)  
  
Tea: You see, friendship will conquer everything, because friends are number one. And..  
  
*5 hrs. later*  
  
Mokuba: runs out screming. Help me Seto. She's going to kill me. Seto, please.  
  
Chibibaka: Ok. That was strange. Poor Mokuba, having to listen to Tea for five hours.  
  
Tea: (still in the closet) and I keep telling them, friends, friendship will conquer all and.  
  
Chibibaka: nooo, everyone covers there ears. Thanks for you dare Koryu. Next and finally we have Melody. Come on up.  
  
Melody: Hi! I have a dare for Bakura. I dare him to go on a date with my Yami, Melkoshi.  
  
Bakura: fine, that doesn't sound too hard.  
  
Chibibaka: ok, you heard him. Let's bring out Melkoshi.  
  
Melkoshi: Hi, Bakura, I'm your number 1 fan.  
  
Bakura: ha, I have a fan. Pharaoh, I don't see any fans for you.  
  
Yami: Lucky for me!  
  
*at the restaurant*  
  
Melkoshi: Oooo, knives and forks. I like sharp objects.  
  
Bakura: Fascinating!  
  
Melkoshi: I also love blood, and anything pointy. See, pulls out a case filled with knives.  
  
Bakura: (starting to get a little freaked out) oh, look at the time! I think it's time we go.  
  
*back from the restaurant*  
  
Melody: How was the date?  
  
Melkoshi: Bakura's so cool!  
  
Chibibaka: how 'bout you Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Melkoshi's crazy. She likes knives and blood more than me!  
  
Ryou: I didn't think that was possible.  
  
Yami: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Chibibaka: Thanks for the Pixi stix. I love sugar!  
  
Mokuba: Sugar! Yum! (gets back on his sugar hight)  
  
Kaiba: Let's get Tea.  
  
Yugi: um, kaiba, Tea's still talking to herself in the closet.  
  
Tea: and friendship will conquer all and..  
  
Chibibaka: Well, that's all the time we have today. Remember to send in your dares. byeee 


	5. ch5

Me: How many times do I have to say this?  
  
Bakrua: I don't know? How many chapters are you going to do? If you stop torturing us, you won't ever have to say the disclaimer again!  
  
Me: Well (thinking it over) I hate disclaimers, but I love torturing you guys. Especially you Bakura. So I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Bakura: Baka! (sticks out his tongue at the Chibibaka)  
  
Me: (hits Bakura on the head with a plastic mallet.*squeak* )  
  
************* ****************** *****************************************  
  
Chibibaka: Hello fellow torture lovers, and welcome back to Yugioh Dares. Today we have some very special guests. And here they are, KaibaisKool, Golbatgirl, Melody, Dynablade, Prankster, and MageInTraining,.  
  
Wow, we have lots of guests today. And you know what that means, lots of torture!  
  
Mokuba: Yay, more sugar too! (runs around in a circle)  
  
Kaiba: Where's Tea? She needs to say her stupid speech to put Mokuba to sleep.  
  
Mokuba: Never! (runs around screaming)  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, first up we have Prankster. Come on up!  
  
Prankster: Hi! I have a dare for Bakura. I dare you to reveal 3 of Ryou's darkest secrets.  
  
Bakura: Yes! I've been waiting for something like this the whole time! Ha ha.  
  
Ryou: um. let's talk about this yami. please.  
  
Bakrua: in that case. the first secret is Ryou has duel monster boxers.  
  
Ryou: (blushes) hey! You gave those to me Yami!  
  
Bakura: As a joke hikari. See here are the pictures. (hands out the pictures)  
  
Mokuba: See Seto, I told you someone else has duel monster boxers.  
  
Kaiba: What! (glares at Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: Don't deny it. I saw your BEWD boxers in your drawer.  
  
Yami: Ha ha!  
  
Kaiba: blushes.  
  
Bakura: I bet you're wearing them now too. Ha ha.  
  
Kaiba: (glares at Bakura, Yami, and especially Mokuba)  
  
Bakura: Secret two, Ryou sleeps with a Barney plushie.  
  
Ryou: You promised you wouldn't tell!  
  
Bakura: Sorry(sarcastic) But I can't help it, it was a dare. And besides, you know you enjoyed seeing me get tortured on that date with that baka Melkoshi. Good thing I don't have to see her again. (looks around and spots Meloday) aaaaaaa. It's that baka's hikari. That means that weirdo's here. (runs away)  
  
Chibibaka: Well sorry, guess we can't finish that dare.  
  
Ryou: Phew! They almost found out about my love of show tunes!  
  
Chibibaka: Next up we have MageInTraining!  
  
MIT: Hi everyone! I have a dare for Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Why me? No one else picked on me!  
  
MIT: You'll see! (evil laughter) I dare you to wear a yellow bikini, go on top of a building, and scream " I like bananas".  
  
Joey: Why can't I do that?  
  
Everyone: (glares at Joey and sweat drops)  
  
MIT: And guess what? I've got sugar for Chibibaka, and Mokuba!  
  
Chbibaka: Yes, Cool beans!  
  
Mokuba: Yum, grabs pixi stix!  
  
MIT: I've also got a stun gone for Mokuba, in case Tea starts her speeches again!  
  
Mokuba: Thanks a lot!  
  
Tea: Why doesn't anyone like me?  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to answer that!  
  
Chibibaka: Alright Tristan! How 'bout that dare?  
  
MIT: Yeah!  
  
Tristan: oh. um.. fine! (gets in the yellow biki)  
  
Joey: oh man, why does Tristan get to have all the fun?  
  
Kaiba: Baka mutt!  
  
Chibibaka: Come on everyone, let's go on the roof!  
  
MIT: Alright Tristan, you know what to say!  
  
Tristan: (blushes) Fine! "I like bananas!" Why did you tell me to do that?  
  
MIT: I have my reasons! (evil smirk)  
  
Chibibaka: Ok. Next up we have Melody!  
  
Melody: Hi everyone! I have a dare for... Bakrua!  
  
Bakura: Nooo, it better not have to do with that psycho Yami of yours.  
  
Melkoshi: Hi Bakura. We're gonna have lots of fun! (giggles)  
  
Bakrua: aaaaa  
  
Melody: I dare you to be locked in closet for 1 hr. with my Yami. And, the catch. You'll be locked in a room with Melkoshi in a room full of knives.  
  
Melkoshi:oooo knives!  
  
Bakura: noooo  
  
Tea: Look, here's a closet.  
  
Bakura: (sarcastic) thaaanks!  
  
Tea: You know what this reminds me of. Friendship.  
  
Mokuba: (hits her with the stun gun compliments of MIT)  
  
Bakrua: Yay! (remembers his dare)NOooo Bakura: (goes in the closet) um.. hi!  
  
Melkoshi: oooo, knives. I like blood, knives, and more blood!  
  
Bakrua: you're psycho!  
  
Melkoshi: you wanna play duck duck goose with the knives. Can I go first?  
  
Bakura: Noooo! I can't stand it! (runs out after 20 min.)  
  
Melkoshi: (giggles) I think he likes me!  
  
Chibibaka: Oh well, guess he couldn't last an hour. Next up we have Gobatgirl.  
  
GBG: Hi!  
  
Chibibaka: Hi! Thanx for the sugar! (eating sugar)  
  
Mokuba: more sugar. yay! (running around being on a sugar high) Yum!  
  
GBG: I dare Joey to kiss Yami!  
  
Joey and Yami: noo way!  
  
GBG: Yes way! (laughs menacingly)  
  
Yugi: This should be funny!  
  
Ryou: Yeah!  
  
Joey: fine! (kisses Yami on the lips for 5 sec. )  
  
Yami: Yuck!  
  
Kaiba: I feel bad for him, getting kissed by that mutt!  
  
Joey: watch it Kaiba or I 'll kiss you! (Joey/Kaiba yaoi fangirs enter going wild)  
  
Kaiba: Run!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok. Finally we have KaibaisKool!  
  
Kaiba: Damn right I am!  
  
Joey: yeah, right!  
  
KaibaisKool: Hi! I dare Yugi to dress up like Michael Jackson ( I don't own him) and sing "Oops I Did It Again" by Brittney Spears! (Nope don't own her either) Then after I dare Kaiba to dress as Lisa Marie Presley (don't' own her) and "marry Yugi!  
  
Yugi and Kaiba: noooo  
  
Joey: can I be part of the wedding.  
  
KiK: yeah, you can give them a chihuahua !  
  
Joey: Cool!  
  
KiK: Malik can be the minister!  
  
Malik: Yes!  
  
KiK: Bakura can take pictures!  
  
Bakura: ha ha, can't wait!  
  
KiK: Tea can be the maid of honor! And Yami can be the best man!  
  
Tea: Aww, Yugi's growing up so fast!  
  
Mokuba: when do I get my sugar!  
  
KiK: here you go! (gives him lots of sugar)  
  
Mokuba: Thanks!  
  
KiK: But first, Yugi has to sing!  
  
Joey: Hey, that's my favorite song!  
  
Everyone: (glares at Joey and sweat drops)  
  
Chibibaka: You heard KiK, let's get started!  
  
Yugi: (dressed up as Michael Jackson) "Oops I did it I again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby. Oops you think I'm in love, got sent from above, I'm not that innocent! (blushes)  
  
Joey: Yay! Let me sing!  
  
Kaiba: Nooo!  
  
Chibibaka: Time for the wedding!  
  
Malik(as minister) Do you Yugi Mouto aka Michael take Seto Kaiba aka Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you live?  
  
Yugi: I. uh. I .. Do!  
  
Malik: Do you Seto Kaiba aka Lisa take Yugi Mouto aka Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live?  
  
Kaiba: um. well. you see.. Uh. fine! I do!  
  
Bakura: Smile!  
  
Malik: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!  
  
Kaiba: Kiss me and Die!  
  
Yugi: he he!  
  
Tea: (crying) I always cry at weddings)  
  
Mokuba: hits Tea with a mallet!  
  
Chibibaka: Well thanks for the dares and sugar!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Chibibaka: that's all time we have for today! Remember to send in your dares! Byeee!  
  
************ ******************************************************  
  
Thanks to KaibaisKool, for helping me set up his dare! Remember to review! 


	6. ch6

Bakura: Hey, chibibaka can I say the disclaimer?  
  
Me: What! (gasps) YOU want to say the disclaimer? What's the catch?  
  
Bakura: Nothing (gives evil grin) except I found this tape of you singing in the shower about chickens.  
  
Me: (gasps) how did you know about my love for chickens. Fine, don't say the disclaimer. See what I care. Don't show that tape of me. Or I'll send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Bakura: Ha. Yeah right. Don't you owe an apology to dynablade.  
  
Me: Oh yeah. I'm so sorry dynablade, I forgot to do your dares even though I said I would. (gives dynablade 5 lbs. of sugar and a YGO plushy) Sorry again.  
  
Bakrua: Baka. How could you forget!  
  
Me: (rubbing the back of her head) I said sorry. O yeah, I don't own YGO.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^  
  
Chibibaka: Hello and welcome to Insane dares ch. 6. For the those of you who don't know, I reposted this story due to poplular demand.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, 1 person asked.  
  
Chibibaka: So it's still a popular demand. Thank you Melody for the advice. Here you go. I'm giving you7 lbs. of sugar and for Melkoshi, a date with Bakura)  
  
Bakura: Noooooo!  
  
Chibibaka: Today's guests are dynablade, and steeple333. First up we have dynablade. Come on up.  
  
Dynablade: Hi everyone! I dare Mokuba and Yugi to where a pink bunny cosume.  
  
Joey: NO fair, I wanna where a pink bunny costume!  
  
Everyone: (sweat drops)  
  
Mokuba: Yay, bunnies are cool.  
  
Yugi: Ok, I'll do it.  
  
Kaiba: Get the camera!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: (come out dressed in a pink bunny costume)  
  
Chibibaka: Awww, so kawaii. (hugs Mokuba and Yugi)  
  
Dynablade: Yay!  
  
Kaiba: ha ha  
  
Bakura: This is priceless. I gotta take more pictures.  
  
Tea: Bunny's are so cute. They remind me of friendship.  
  
Everyone: NOoo!  
  
Mokuba: Seto I'm scared. I don't like bunnies anymore.  
  
Kaiba: (knocks out Tea)  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Chibibaka: Now we have another dare from dynablade.  
  
Dynablade: Yup. I dare Kaiba to be a dog, and Joey to be his master.  
  
Kaiba/Joey fangirls: YES!  
  
Chibibaka: Sorry girls, I'm not writing yaoi in this fic.  
  
K/J fangirls: Nooo(chase Kaiba and Joey)  
  
Bakura: (hoses them down) Down girls, down!  
  
Joey: Sit Seto! Good Seto. Here's a doggy treat.  
  
Kaiba: (bites Joey's hand)  
  
Joey: Owww!  
  
Kaiba: ha ha baka, I mean ruf ruf ruf!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, that was interesting. Next up we have steeple333. Come on up.  
  
Steeple333: Hi! I dare Seto to dress up as a ballerina and do a piroet.  
  
Joey: Ha ha, I mean, I wanna due that!  
  
Kaiba: Nooo.  
  
Mokuba: Come on big brother. Do it for me. (gives famous puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeeaaaaaase!  
  
Kaiba: Fine. (puts on a pink tutu and a pink sparkly leotard.) Does a piroet.  
  
Chibibaka: Smile Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: cheese, I mean nooo. I'll get you.  
  
Everyone: (lauging)  
  
Chibibaka: Next we have another dare from steeple333. And I personally think this is the cutest dare ever.  
  
Steeple333: I dare Yugi to dress up as a 5 yr. old and give a thumbs up to the audience, once with his eyes closed, and once with them open.  
  
Bakura: We have an audience!?  
  
Yugi: Ok. Dresses up in jeans a T-shirt and a hat.  
  
Chibibaka: Kawaii! (hugs Yugi)  
  
Steeple333: Yay!  
  
Yugi: gives thumbs up 2 times.  
  
Chibibaka: (taking a million pictures)  
  
Yugi: That was fun.  
  
Mokuba: you did great Yugi.  
  
Tea: Waking up. Yugi what happened. Oh yeah. Friends are wonderful and.(gets knocked out by Bakura.  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Chibibaka: That's all the time we have for today. Review and send in your dares.  
  
byeeee 


End file.
